


Lovers & Fighters

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Serenity (2005), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Fighting a Reader was a challenge, but Jayne liked to keep life interesting.





	Lovers & Fighters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).



> newyorktopaloalto - saw your prompts and suddenly had an excuse to write Rayne again, so thank you for that ;)

Fighting a Reader was a challenge, but Jayne liked to keep life interesting.

The cargo bay was their arena of combat, where they circled each other, armed or not, equally matched in their own ways.

She had the smarts, he had the experience. Despite appearances, they both had the speed and the strength.

A glancing blow, a swift kick, limbs locked around each other, they both went down. Way down.

“You didn’t see that comin’?” he asked with a salacious smile, pinning her body to the floor with his own.

“She did,” River admitted, shifting beneath him, welcoming his kiss.


End file.
